cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Wiki I would love to help edit here and the Clone Wars Adventures community really needs a wiki like this. If you could give me a basis of where to start it would help. TVLwriter 22:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories I think it would be helpful if we first created a default category tree that users and editors should follow, because categories can easily get out of hand. My layout for the category tree is below. (Of course there would only be a need for the Characters category if you plan to integrate squad articles into this wiki) Characters *Male Characters *Female Characters **Humans ***Jedi ***Sith **Clone troopers **Twi'leks **Zabraks **Togrutas **Pantorans **Trandoshans ***Jedi Members ***Padawans Feel free to change or add anything to your liking. TVLwriter 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Starting That would be a good way to start, as they are characters/members of the cwa community. As for the squad ranks, those are all of them. I also think it would be a good idea to add some brief information about players we know/friends. TVLwriter 22:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Player articles That's true, but I've managed a wiki about an online community before and I was ok with people writing about other characters or other groups as long as the information did not contain biased, false, or insulting content. Also, we record people in history all the time and we do not always need their permission. I can definately agree that we should not get into their personalities and things like that, but a brief description of their species, houses, and membership statuses wouldn't be too much of a problem. If we ever do get complaints from players in the future we can always remove the article. This is really up to you so do what you'd like. TVLwriter 02:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Important number 071427 0a2c51 09294c 0E53A7 Wuher MosEisley 14:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Image License Hi. Mcblaster here. I was wondering if you need to license and source your images on this wiki. I tried and it said the template did not exist. Thanks, ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I saw on the "Wuher MosEisley" page that you put a picture of your house. Could I do that on the "Joe McBlaster" page? ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat Which wiki? Bane7670 20:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ingame Name What is your in game name? 22:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Figrin Grufstation Emoticon Please make this an emote: Key to type: (nero) Occupation Hey there, Wuher. I am not sure if this is where to ask questions and make suggestions about this wiki. So, please redirect me if I am typing this in the wrong place. Anyways, this wiki is great and I really like it. It is pretty easy to find just about anyone. At the top navigation bar, there is a scroll down menu for "Occupation." I seriously consider "Master Builder" to be my occuptation. Would you mind adding that category as an occuptation? ------- Alaira Dalia 04:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Thank you so much! ^_^ Wiki chat Sorry I couldn't meet you, I'll be on later around 5:30 or 6:00ish, EST. Bane7670 16:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me some info on jobs on this wiki? (E.g. Recent Edits Patroler) Thanks,''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 15:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Omg thank you wuher! Sorry aout that category! idk how i did that! thanks soo much and sorry again! As long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 18:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Nero A How To Video Hey, Wuher. ^_^ As you know very well, I have a knack for making How To videos. Quite a few people approached me in game today asking me how to create and edit their own page for this wiki. So, rather than trying to explain through the filter a few dozen times, I was thinking of making a How To video for this wiki. It would be an introductory video explaining some of the ins and outs of the wiki and how to do basic things. It would also expose the wiki to my 92 subscribers. ^_^ Anyways, I won't go ahead with the video without your permission since you are the founder. So, if you could get back to me with a "go" or "no go" at your earliest convenience, that would be great. Thanks! ^_^ ------ Alaira Dalia 21:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hey hi wuher what is this wiki about-castor rasptower Supplying help I'm not sure if this a rule or not, but I think members should give the allowance for others to edit their profiles to improve them and shape them, making categories. Make it look more professional so it's more easy to read for others too. It's something I did mainly on the Assassin's Creed wiki, but other wiki's too. I already did it to a small degree with two articles. I can supply the same help to a higher level even. But since this is your wiki, it's your call. -- Altaïr 18:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thrawns Blaster I don't condone the use of these kind of articles as it is just filled with information all from another C-Canon character Admiral Thrawn from the Thrawn Trilogy written by Timothy Zahn. Altaïr humans can i be on the humans listCastor Rasptower i have made a page http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Castor_Rasptower Hello Founder Hello, I am Jim Logan, um about the Marie Antonite thing, she was ''a real player. she left in January, I was wondering If I should note that somewhere? The Voice of the Voiceless Poll Actually I only made one other user to vote for myself, I told some of my yahoo messenger and gmail friends who play cwa to come here and vote for me, was that a bad idea? As long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 14:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Nero Darkpulse, Head of Pulse Biotech FoundationAs long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 14:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude plz read about my story and post what u think thanks! :) Mal DarkNova Congrats on being number 1 soe player. Forums No problem. If there's any topics you would like to add feel free to do so. We might want to advertise this on the community messages or a blog post as well. TVLwriter 17:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh question? The page "The Second battle of Ryloth" was a work in progress, I was planning on contiuing the story/battle, might I ask why you deleted it? The Voice of the Voiceless I see. Thank you for that, I did not know and I apologise for that. The Voice of the Voiceless Chat I can meet you in Live chat right now if you want/can. Bane7670 22:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) category Ok sorry about that, I wish to be more involve in the wiki if you don't mind.MandaloretheDevastator 06:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Please note that the Republic or Separatist are not occupations they are affiliation, : Maybe you can add more Category as Affiliation and move the republic and the separatist there.MandaloretheDevastator 07:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Issues Hey. I looked at a Star Wars timeline and found out that I made Joe McBlaster younger than I intended. LOL. I am going to change it to make it the way Iwanted. Please don't change it back 'cause he's technically mine. Thanks, [[User:Mcblaster|''Jedi Master]][[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok good point there but I have some thing to ask the Jedi category. It means characters who are affiliated to the Jedi Order or they are jedi as occupation? One more thing can you the Republic category renamed as Galactic Republic and the Separatist as Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS)? How to undo On my talk page you asked me to undo the things added to Seperatist. How do I undo things? Darkjedi55 05:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, Wuhar? At the bottom, you click on scroll your mouse over 'my tools'. Then you click on 'history' and you then have the option to undo any edit that has been done of the page. -- Altaïr 05:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I already undid them for him when i saw no response in undoing Wuher MosEisley 20:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) December Feature Character How can I get my page, James Jaune, onto the voting list for the December feature character? Or can I even?JamesJawne 00:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Just looked at the notation at the bottom, so nevermind, haha.JamesJawne 00:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 100 pages :D congrats, 100 pages! about 4,999,900 left to go LeumasLietsleknif 11:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for clearing that up. The Jedi Lord. Dark Ciara Why did you move this article, which kind of defeats the purpose of why I renamed it in the first place? -- Altaïr 00:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Gamer of the Month Lucky! How did you do that? 19:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Claws Bane Thanks. I wanted to create a clone page because I was trying to undo the font for my first Claws Bane but it all got deleted. Thanks. Claws Bane 20:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Wuher I will be at the game now and if you didn't gor it my Email is: Darthkatar42@gmail.com MandaloretheDevastator 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki progress board I noticed on the admin dashboard that there was a cwa character wiki progress/task board on the right side of the page above the statistics board. I would like to add this to my wiki so could you tell me how to add this? TVLwriter 01:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Mandalorian Guild Wunher Aloquar here, can you please change the name The Mandalorian Guild to just Mandalorian Guild? thanks anyway.MandaloretheDevastator 07:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic My picture on my profile figrin gurfstation is gone when i edited. please bring it back. or make a gallery or a different picture. 19:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC)A wikia contributor Just to let you know that I wanted a more updated picture with phase two armor on figrin. 15:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC)A wikia Contributor Hi Wuher, Just FYI. Gavyn is related to Srosxi. I give Gavyn permission to edit Srosxi's page. No big deal. No worries. Just wanted to allow him. If I need to add him as an editor someplace just tell me. Srosxi Watching over this wiki Thanks for the to-do list. I will be watching all edits made by Naquos and watching out for template, blog post, and category spam. Asking for a quick stats report every day might not be possible, especially during this time of year, but I will do my best, and if some things do not work out for me I can always see if Bane has some time on his hands. You may want to send him a message about your absence as well. Anyways have a great time. TVLwriter 04:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Copy that squad leader, good luck with that....- Aloquar Ordo Hi!! Thanks for the advice- it really helped!! Do you think you could put my Barrissa Groundbeat page on the Sith, Twi'lek, Girl, member and commander categories? I don't know how.... BarrissaGroundbeat 08:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Squad Page My squad page "Elite Nexu Battalion" says in the title "EWlite Nexu Battalion" because I accidentally typed a W. Do you think you could take the W out? Thanks, ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 01:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Poles Quick question: Is cheating on the poles voting for your own page? If it is I read the cheating thing after I voted. Sorry for the confusion, ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 01:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a question do you work for Sony or this game because i have a few questions about the forums. Thanks!!!!! If a friend's page is being constanly toyed with and things added that shouldnt be and things removed how can you lock it so they cant touch it? btw are you the one who made this wiki and his account is http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Sergeant_GreenWizard Hes online and chnaged it already but he was complaining on the game people keep adding random crap and he says that he added a notepad thing on his computer of all of his source/writing stuff so he just keeps re adding it. ok cool cause like every day i see rude gross junk in there so i tell green and hes and edits it he said he wishes he could just lock it buut he said he doesnt think there is a way but ive seen pages locked like Nova Really none of the stuuff comes up O.o cause i saw stuff on it earlier and i asked him if there has ever been rude stuff put in there and he says yeah people have added stuff weird ill ask him when he gets on thanks again for the info! Hey just wanted to say thanks for your edits on my page! :D THIS NEEDS TO BE FIXED ASAP!!! Issue Hey Wuher, This guy says he killed my IG family but he didn't! He has his story wrong! Can you fix this? He is getting on my nerves. Btw awesome job on the Wiki! Minister Anni Candy of MONS (Ministery of Neutral Systems) 14:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I fixed it. I will contact you if he is does this again. Minister Anni Candy of MONS (Ministery of Neutral Systems) 18:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Good Article idea Hey Wuher, don't know if you thought of this but it would be good if there was a function that allowed you to choose articles to put into a good article category like they do on other Wikis. And i mean You because you are the administrator lol. Anyway its up to you, let me know what you think. Cybusfactory 28 December 2011 10:21 ACT Wuher i have a question can i change my username? Attakalak 01:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks wuher Attakalak 01:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes Yes I was Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Sorry I could not get back to you sooner, but other than a few unecessary categories and templates, the wiki was in good shape. Also, it looks like a lot of users don't realize that squad pages are meant to be category pages. Maybe you could make this policy a little more public so that more users will know. Where would you like me to send you the statistics. TVLwriter 05:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark How do you make the wordmarks for this wiki? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Which Which one? the CS5 Extended of Elements 10? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Watch this video and comment Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 07:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|250px Connection issues Hey, Wuher, it's Jolee Merome! Question! You having problems getting on the CWA website or forums? I've been trying for hours but have been unable to; it says unable to display page. My internet connection is fine, so I'm thinking either something is blocking the signal to that particular domain or their signal is conked out. Leave a message on my talk page when you get this. Thanks! The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 20:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I see... could you post this on the forums, please?The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 21:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Is there any new on the forums of the situation? I am still unable to access both the game and the forums. If Suggestions and Bugs does not garner a response from someone in SOE, please try Connection Problems on the Support forums. If this becomes a permanent problem, imma be mad at SOE. Thanks. The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I keep venting about this to you; I know you have no control over the situation. But is there anything you can think of? I've tried every trick I know and have had zero luck. This is day two that the website isn't responding. I can't access any of the forums either. I'm going to try accessing the forums via FreeRealms but that aside I can't do anything. Please post this problem on the forums on my behalf and let me know what SOE says. Don't post under Suggestions and Bugs, that's about as useless as anything. Try the Support section, that always gets feedback. Thanks! -Jolee Merome The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 20:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) FreeRealms was also a bust: I got the same error, cannot display web page. This is odd, I could access CWA perfectly fine two days ago, then, suddenly, it stops. I remember there being something on the forums about scheduled downtime for maintainence to the website... perhaps this maintainence was also on the FreeRealms website and for some reason blocks my computer... anyways, I want to thank you again for doing this. The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 20:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video I'm not so sure but you could use a text slide that says something about Clone Wars Adventures that makes people smile or get a lot of thumbs up. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Squad Page Hi again!! Sorry! I keep getting problems!! So, today I looked at my email and it said somebody had edited my squad page, The Burning Regiment. So I clicked on the link and when it finished loading it said that my page had been deleted by an admin. I don't know why, and it wasn't inappropriate. Oh and for some reason my squad page had been turned into a category page. Why couldn't the admin first told me they would delete it so I could at least say which one. I've been trying to get rid of the category page one, not the normal one! Thanks and please reply- I'm not experienced with this!! BarrissaGroundbeat 10:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Cwa The New Hope Movie Hey Wuher I know i'm not going to come back... well i said i wouldn't but i think i will. The thing i need you to do is let me be in a part in the cwa movie just a small part like the bar tender at the catina... the worst part is if i don't come back i will be forgotten about, also if the movie isn't real just message me, that would be awkward though -_- thanks anyway, Sincerely- El Reportero -My spanish name from google translate XD- Sorry. I realized that about 10 minutes after I said that. My bad. Casey Layman 00:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Squads Hello Wuher, is it ok if I add a infobox on the category page, The Galactic Marines? Or do you want me to make a new page? Someone (whoever made it) put a lot of non cwa content in, so I was wondering if you wanted me to make another page. Casey Layman 01:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Galactic Marines Ok, i'll be working on it. Thanks. Casey Layman 15:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, I am pretty new to wikipedia, so i'm not that good at making and editing pages yet. I need help with the infobox on The Galactic Marines page, because I want a different infobox style/color, but I don't know all the different names for them. So right now its just the generic one, but i'll be looking for another one. Feel free to edit it though! Casey Layman 15:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) infobox Nevermind, I figured it out. Casey Layman 17:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Situation The user who just joined, Orangeater012, is deleteing everyone's page. Can you please try to do something?